The Messenger
by girlaloud05
Summary: A elf from Rivendell gets caught up in the war of the ring but it first starts in mirkwood. set during the hobbit
1. Memories

Note:I dont own anything from lord of the rings, J.R. does.  
Eladreil and Lalaith are mine ( But i would LOVE to have legolas!!)

this story is set during the hobbit

Chapter 1 - Memories

Thinking back to her sister in Rivendall, as she entered Mirkwood on the elf path, she felt guilty that she had left her sister so soon after their Mother had been attacked. Eladriel could still hear her mother saying goodbye to her as she left with her sister, Lalaith, to ride with lady Célebrain, the cries from her sister as she rode into Rivendall with news That the party that Lady Célebrain Had been travelling with had been attacked by orcs, and scattered. Eladriel had ridden out with Ellandan and Elrohir But only Lady Célebrain had been Found. Eladriel Knew that she should have went instead of Lalaith as she could handle a blade better, but she had been sent on a message to the grey havens and now barely a month later Eladriel was in Mirkwood and Lalaith was in Rivendall. Lalaith hadn't wanted she to go but it was part of being a messenger to leave whenever she was needed. Eladriels though also went to her father who had been killed when Lalaith had just became of age. She could still remember him, tucking Eladriel and her sister in at night an telling them the story of Beren and Lú was her father who had given her twin blade, him that had taught her how to use them, his blue eyes that Eladriel had…

Once that though had passed she urged her horse to walk faster. It was unsafe to be in Mirkwood at night, so she would try to reach the Elvenkings halls before dark. She remembered the first time she had travelled along this path, over 1800 years ago, 1944 of the third age, she had come on her second message ever when she had been attacked by a young prince and his friends. Well , she called it attacked, they called it playing. She had got a nasty bruise from that and made sure that the elves there knew not to upset her as she was more likely to hit them than start crying. One of the elves had upset her when he said her father was weak. From then on he was terrified of her. She didn't hit him just scared him after having a little talk with him. She also noticed that the prince was different. normally if she did that she was kicked out by the prince, but this one just stood there and laughed at his cousin being scared by a Elleth. But she did not stay long enough to talk to the Prince, all she knew was his name. Legolas.

* * *

Elvish  
Eladriel- Fighter  
Lalaith - laughter (she is normally laughing)

the Lu part is suppose to read Luithen but for some reason it wont show up

Yeah this is my first story, it dosent have a beta reader and i failed english so is not that good but i like it.

Reviews welcomed and the next chapter will be in Two weeks max.


	2. Shadow

Thanks to the people who read the last chapter and reviewed or added to favourites!, anyway here is the next chapter, but it contains violence.

Chapter 2 - shadow

As the forest was darkening, Eladriel was going quicker as she knew she was still a hours ride form the Elvenkings halls. All around her, she could hear noises of something, when one noise jumped out the most. Eladriel froze. She had heard that noise once before and what happened after she didn't like to remember about. She still sat there, her horse with its ears raided, nervous at what had made her rider stop. The noise came again and Eladriel realised that if she did not move her sister would lose another member of her family "Ride" she cried to the horse. But it did not move, still alert. "Ride" Eladriel cried again, trying to get the horse to move "Ride! We are in danger!" Eladriel cried again. The noise came again, getting closer, the horse still refused to move. Suddenly, out of the bushes an orc jumped, behind them two more appeared. The horse reared up causing Eladriel to fall off. With a load whinny the horse ran off leaving Eladriel with no weapons but for a small knife to fight three orcs. One jumped forward to try and stab her, but dodged with just a side step, another jumped on her knocking her blade out of her hand, and stabbed her in the back .Eladriel cried out in pain "Make her squeal" Jeered the orc standing at the side watching But Eladriel could not move as the second orc was still pining her down. A noise of rusling leaves distracted the orcs. "could be those pesky wood elves again, always spoiling our fun." growled orc pining her down "come, lets leave this one to the spiders" "make sure she don't make it out the forest alive" The First orc Taunted and taking a long black blade from the orc at the side stabbed Eladriel in the side. "better make sure" he gleared and stabbed her in the other side as well. The orc jumped and signalled to the others that it was time leave "she'll be dead by dawn" the orcs muttered as well as "Pointy ears don't belong in this forest" and walked away from her, Eladriel Felt the pain of her wounds that the blades had made, the wounds on her sides burned more than others. She could feel darkness coming but it was not with the sun setting that caused it. She could not get up. She lay there as the forest turned dark around her..

Ok the next chapter will be out ASAP!!

Please Review!!


	3. Darkness

Really short chapter, I got writer block at the end so left it as this.

3. Darkness

Eladriel woke up with a start. She found herself lying on the forest floor, with either side of her riding robes red. She tried to get up but couldn't. she tried with all her strength that she had left and got up wincing from the pain. As she got up, she realised she had no idea which way to go. Leaning on a tree she looked from side to side, hoping she would spot something to help her but she could not see anything. The forest was dark and the clouds covered the stars and moon. Eladriels knew she needed to get to safety, the valar had protected her so far but she couldn't count on luck for much longer. Dark clouds hung over Dol Guilder in the south of the forest and had brought dark creatures to infest the forest, save for the Elven kings halls in the north, where the woodless defended it. Using what strength she had left she took steps to what she hoped was the way to safety.


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4

Night has passed again Eladriel could feel darkness surrounding her as her light faded. She had no idea how far she was away from the halls of Thranduil, yet she could go no further . She was leaning heavily against a tree and was about to slide down to sit at is roots, when she could hear a distance rider. Not knowing whether it was friend or foe she stepped into the bushes and hid. As the rider got closer, she could hear that it was more than one rider. Watching the road, she saw 4 riders, all wood elves. She also saw that they were Guards of thranduil, as 3 of them wore the uniforms of Mirkwood. The 4th rider was clad differently but also wore a brooch of a leave made of green gems. The sign of a Greenleaf, family of the king. Silently, she watched them pass, then just as the last one passed, she stepped out from the bushes and cried "my lord!". the riders stopped suddenly and turned round. The front rider moved so he was at the front of the group now facing Eladriel. She could see the riders face clearly. He had bright blue eyes, fair hair. Eladriel recognised him. It was prince Legolas. "please I need your help" she cried. "What hap.." the prince started but was cut off " I was attacked by orcs yesterday at dusk, my horse had run off so I was left with all you see me with". the prince didn't move wandering whether to help her or leave her. The elves of Mirkwood had been fooled before. "my lord, do not trust her. she may be a traitor" a elf to the princes side spoke " I am no traitor. I am a messenger of Imladris, bearing a message for king thranduil" Eladriel retorted. The pain of her wounds were too much and she fell against a tree. The prince acted to this and spoke to the guards to send a message back to the Elvenhalls "but my lord" the guards protested, but the prince sent them anyway. The guard left reluctantly but galloped off. Then the prince then got off his horse and led it to Eladriel, he helped her up and onto his horse "thank you" Eladriel said weakly. The prince smiled at her and to her surprise got on the horse behind her. She could see the guards exchange glances but did not say anything, " Ride!" the prince shouted at the horse. The horse lurched forward and Eladriel almost fell off but the prince held on to her. Within what she guessed to be 15 minutes they had arrived at villages surrounding the Elvenkings halls. As they rode through, Eladriel could see elves watching the prince riding through. Up ahead she saw gate which opened as the prince approached and they entered a cavern, she could here elves shouting but the darkness took her as she felt the prince get off.


	5. The Prince

Okay, this took longer than i though to get it up. next one will be even longer as it is about 3 times more than this!

Eladriel is actually a very bubbly character or quite mad. that's up to you to decide.

Chapter 5 -The Prince

Eladriel woke up but did not open her eyes. She could feel that she was lying on something soft and could smell flowers. For a minute she thought she was outdoors but realised that she could hear no birds or feel the wind. She tried to remember what had happened. It hit her. She had been attacked anther thought hit her. What if she was in the Halls of Mandos? What if she hadn't survived? Hoping to see her parents she opened her eyes, but there was no one there. She sat up and looking around saw that she was in a room lit with lamps. She also saw that there were flowers next to her bed. She smiled at these. They were daisies, her favourite. The door of her room opened and the prince walked in. although she was happy to see him she felt crestfallen. She was not in the halls of Mandos. She would not see her parents.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In Mirkwood" the prince replied.

Eladriel just stared, waiting for more. When he did not say any more, she forgot who he was, and cheekily asked

"yes, I know that, where in Mirkwood would be more useful and don't just say the Elvenkings halls, it big so I would expect to be there!"

The prince looked surprised, that she had spoken to him like that. Eladriel looked Sheepish

"sorry, I should not have spoken like that".

The prince held back a laugh and told her

" its okay, but I suggest not talking like that when anyone else is around or you might end up in the dungeon and your in a healing room. The healers were worried your weren't going to wake up, you've be out a week"

"A Week!!" Eladriel exclaimed " I was suppose to be at Drimrill Dale heading home by now, my sister will kill me for being so late home"

Looking at the surprised princes face she added "I promised her I would take her down the river Brúin"

"well you wont be leaving soon, you're recovering from two poison wounds. You're incredible lucky to still be alive." the prince added taken a step back in case she threw something at him. "You'll be here at least another week."

"ANOTHER WEEK!!" Eladriel shrieked "I can't stay here, I have to get back to my sister and I must give my message to king Thranduil!" she shouted at the now cowering prince who was hiding behind the door.

"sorry, healers orders" he stuck his head round, hoping she had calmed down, but saw her trying to get out of bed.

"Hey don't get up, the healers will kill me if you hurt yourself," but she paid no attention to him and as soon as she had stood up, she stopped. The prince had come out from behind the door and watched her swaying, he ran forward as she fell and caught her

" see your not fit enough to even get out of bed let alone travel to Imladris". She reluctantly got back into her bed.

"okay, but if any messengers pass by Imladris, could they say what has happened" the prince nodded and turned to leave but realised he was still holding her hand

"sorry" he blushed letting go "its okay". Eladriel said also blushing

"who chose the flowers?" "I did" the prince replied "hope you like them" "their my favourite" she shyly said with a smile as he left.

Eladriel was still smiling after he had left. She looked at the flowers and shock her head. "Get over yourself, he's a prince, you're just a messenger. His father would never allow it…… still he his is cute" she thought.

She rolled over and tried to get some sleep, hoping that her feelings would go away, but they would bother her for a long time


	6. Message

Sorry this took so long, but cant work on this at school cause were not allowed to bring work in form home, something about it has destroyed 11 computer at school which is not good seeing as we only have 40. And my home computer keep crashing. Also every time I come on I get distracted by other people work. :-)

Pleas review and all spelling mistakes are my own!

Chapter 6 - Messeges

A few days later, Eladriel felt fit enough to be able to leave her room. At the princes request she was to stay in the Elvenkings halls until she would return home. So far no messengers had passed Imladris so she was anxious to leave to return to her sister. The prince would still come and visit her and still brought flowers and other such treats with him but wouldn't't show just how he felt about her. She decided he was just being nice to her but still looked forward to their meetings. One day the prince asked her if she would like to see the rest of the halls. She agreed, hoping for a chance to give the Elvenking his message. Although the halls reminded her of a cave, it was smaller, less deep underground and filled with cleaner air

"may I be able to see the king at some point? , I have still to delivery my message" she enquired.

"Of course, you may see him now if you wish" came the reply she got, and he led her to the great hall "wait here, I will cheek whether its okay" the prince said to her and he went into the hall.

A few minutes later he came back out and beckoned her to come in. As she entered she saw pillars hewn out of the living stone and the Elvenking sat on a throne of carved wood, on his right sat queen Lindomiel and on his left was the prince standing. Eladriel could see shapes of four more elves sitting down. About an elfling or two was on the floor playing with toys. Eladriel realized that this was the king's family and she felt embarrassed that see had intruded on this family. When she reached the Elvenking, she bowed and it was king Thranduil who spoke first.

" so this is the elf that my son has been spending so much time with, time he should have been spending attending to matters of the kingdom" the king did not smile as he said this. Eladriel saw the prince give a look to his father.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the prince has helped me by answering my questions about Mirkwood" there was a pause and the elves were staring at her

"I bring a message from my lord Elrond and from Mithrandir; they say that the council will move into Dol Guilder by the end of the month".

"Usually I would say better late that later, but in this case, this message should have been told sooner so that we are ready" Thranduil said icily. Eladriel felt worse about this, as she had no idea what the message meant. The lords just asked her to deliver the message, they did not explain it to her, and hope that the person receiving will understand it. It was safer. The massage could be told under torture, which was rare, and it would not make sense to the torturers.

"Perhaps you should consider whether you are fit enough to be a messenger" he continued "if this message had arrived any later, you may have been responsible for the death of many elves"

"I'm sorry my lord, I did not realize that it was so important. I should have come straight here when I arrived" Eladriel sadly replied. No had ever suggested that she was a bad messenger . Her Ada had been one and she tried to follow in his footsteps.

" now go" thranduil command. Eladriel turned and walked away from the elves as they started to talk again.

She heard Queen Lindomiel Say to her Husband "You should not have been so hard on her, she cant help it, neither of them can."

As soon as she got out of the hall, Eladriel ran back to her room. As she got in and closed the door. She could fell tears welling up but she did not let than fall her father died in Mirkwood after Thranduil had asked for aid. He died after taken a blow that would have hit thranduil. Yet thranduil dared to call her a unfit messenger, after her father died defending the king. But he never found out what her fathers name was, he never bothered. A knock came at the door. Eladriel wiped away the tears that she couldn't keep back and went to the door. She opened it and was greeted by a face full of flowers although she could not see the persons face, she knew instantly who it was

" what's this then, an apology from a elfling about his father or is it from his father."

"cheek I'm not a elfling!" the flowers were lowered and a princes face emerged

"and my father would not apologize with flowers." he added

" yeah, he wouldn't apologies at all, cause he's heartless." Eladriel muttered. Unfortunly looking at the prince, she saw that he had heard. "sorry" she added hastily, letting the prince in.

" my father can be cruel but he's not heartless. he wasn't angry at you because of the message, he was angry because …" the prince trailed off.

" because of what?" Eladriel asked.

" because he thinks that you and I are" he quietly added "in love." There was a minutes silence then Eladriel burst out laughing, so much that she fell back onto the bed.

"in love! Where did he get that from?" she giggled

"well" the prince started, now sitting at the end of the bed, watching her rolling about with laughter. " I'm suppose to be showing a interest in a elleth and courting her but I haven't. I haven't show an interest in anyone yet, but I've been spending time with you . So.."

"he thinks you love me!" Eladriel exclaimed causing her to laugh even harder . After a few minutes of this she clamed down enough to say

"hang on, if your father wants you to, what was it, get married?, then wouldn't he be happy that you had shown interest in someone, especial someone like me, sweet, cute, perfect in every way."

" you mean mad as a cow" the prince added with a smile.

"he should be, but you're a messenger, he wants me to marry a lady of the court and also someone that's rich. And a little more elf like." he explained with a glance at her outfit.

"well, I'm defiantly not rich, and I do look more elvish when I am at home, but messengers are important. They deliver important messages that affects the land. It runs in the family being a messenger. My father was and so am I, I notice you didn't say someone pretty." she told the prince who blushed at this and muttered something about already very pretty.

" it was my father that said that. I don't agree with it."

"what sort of person do you want to marry?" Eladriel asked. The prince looked at her and said

"someone that likes adventure, is not afraid of life. It doesn't matter if their rich or poor. And pretty. But there's few elves like that, and how many are not taken?"

" I can think of one elleth that likes adventure. She not rich and she's not taken however she is in love with someone." Eladriel replied, now sitting up facing the prince.

"what her name then?" Eladriel panicked. She could not tell the prince it was her as he was the only one reason she had not yet been banned from Mirkwood.

"Lalaith."

"your sister?" the prince looked surprised and Eladriel though slightly upset

" well then I will have to travel to Imladris to meet her, but if she is in love then I will have wasted a journey. I should return to my father, he I not happy with either of us and it would not be good to make him angrier."

"if you want to make him really mad, tell him you've pledged yourself to me!" Eladriel happily shouted as he opened the door. Then I dawned on her. He had not said it was nonsense about what his father had said.

As soon as she realised what it meant, she got up and ran over to the prince, turned him around and kissed him. Although the prince was surprised at first, She could feel him kiss back. For about a minute, they stood there under the door way. A noise down the corridor broke them apart. When they looked down they saw a sight that scared them. It was Aradunnon. The kings brother. He had seen them.


	7. The Captain

Ok, im getting desperate now - COOKIES!!! For all that review!! (not real ones, they would be eatin before I posted them!)

I know ur out there, I actually look at the view! I know four of u have put this on alert and are not reviewing!!

Thanks to Araloth the Random! U get a cookie!!

* * *

Chapter 7 – arrested

Aradunnon Stood there. Shocked at what he had seen. Legolas made a move towards him. Like a startled deer Aradunnon shot off. Legolas' heart sank. Aradunnon ran in the direction of the great hall.

"He will tell my father" the prince said, slowly turning round to face Eladriel and was surprised to see her smiling

"why are you smiling?" he asked.

"What can he do to me? There is no law saying I can't kiss his son, and he hasn't forbidden me to. I am a messenger; I cannot be banned for a reason like that." Came the reply

"you do not know my father, he will act at this. I do not wish for you to be banned, though I fear he will do more than just ban you." The prince sadly said.

As Eladriel was in her room, thinking about when she should be leaving, a knock came at the door. Eladriel got up to answer, thinking it was the prince but instead found it to be the captain of the guard, with two guards.

"Can I help?" Eladriel asked

"I have orders from king Thranduil of the woodland realm, that you are to be arrested and tried for treason" the captain told her

"Treason!" Eladriel cried "I have committed no such thing!" but as she was about to speak again, her hands were placed in shackles and she was lead away. She knew she had not done anything but in her heart she knew the real reason why she had been arrested. She didn't try to resist because that would make matters worse as then she would be tried for resisting arrest, and possibly attacking a guard. As they moved down the corridor, the prince emerged and seeing her in shackles came up to them and demanded to be told what is going on.

"I'm afraid I have orders not to talk to you about this matter" the captain told him. "You have orders, but I don't. I'm being arrested for treason" Eladriel' answered happily. A few seconds in which she was smiling and the prince and guards were staring at her.

"Why are you smiling? You do know that the punishment for treason When, I mean if, found guilty is death and it is the king that decides your fate. Don't you?" said an astounded captain

"yes, but 1. He has no evidence because I did not do anything and 2. I happen to be liked by a lot of people, elf lords, as well as my sister, and they will not be happy if I was killed for a non-existing reason. Also this is about the third time I've been arrested for treason and it not done me harm yet." She rightly answered. A minute or so passed before anyone spoke.

"Ok..." turning back to the Captain guard. "Who ordered this?" the prince asked "your father ordered this, my lord. The girls trial is to be tomorrow morning and if she I found guilty her execution is to be in the after noon."

"And finished for afternoon tea." Eladriel muttered.

"We also have permission to gag a prisoner if they talk too much." The captain spoke to Eladriel although his reply was she stuck out at her tongue at him.

"Hang on, I though you weren't to talk to him about the matter, also what if with the "the girl"- 1. I'm a elf, 2. I have a name and 3. What's wrong with the messenger, everyone else calls me that" the captains eyes widened when he realised she was right. He wasn't supposed to talk to the prince. Glaring at her, her reply was

"ha, ha, ha, I'm right, you're wrong"

"right, that's it! Gag her!" the captain angrily, almost shouting, said.

"You dare try, I rip your head off! You J…" But she was cut off as she was gagged and dragged off to the dungeon. "If you do not agree with this you will have to speak to your father." The captain told the prince.

"I will" the prince replied coldly, walking off to find his father.

* * *

She really is as mad as a cow, isn't she.

Okay, review now!!

Cookies!!

No idea when next chapter up, my internet has just gone back up after two weeks!


	8. Hope Is Lost

Hiya!!

Sorry, This took a lot longer to put up that I had hoped but ive had HUGE computer problems!

Thanks again to Araloth the Random for your review!

Also to the following Tamashi Aisuto, Thurin Silverleaf, Eleven They Say, Soccergirl0388 and Starmaker Superstar, thank you for adding me to fav and alerts BUT REVIEW PLEASE!!! Even bad reviews!!

Cookies for Reviews!!

8. Hope is lost

Eladriel was dragged into a cell, still gagged, mumbling unheard insults. The Captain appeared and came up as close as he would dare.

" unfortunately it has fallen on me to keep you alive until tomorrow but I don't think I'll take that gag off just yet" now yelling over the muffled shrieks, coming purely because she could. "shut up!"

Later in the evening the captain did dare to remove the gag so she could eat, but all that got him was an hour of non stop talking. When the night guard came the captain couldn't get out of there quicker, however Eladriel was tired by this point, so went to sleep still tied up. When the captain came back he was expecting the night guard to be begging to never look after her again, but found him quite happy, saying he hadn't got a word out of her all night . However that changed the moment the captain sat down.

When the prince came down to visit he could hear singing, when he entered the dungeons he found Eladriel singing and the captain sitting, hands over ears, banging his head on the table.

"102595974 bottles of beer on the wall,

102595974 bottles of beer,

Take on down, pass it around,

102595973 bottles of beer on the wall," she sang as the prince approached .

"what have you done to our captain?" the prince asked. Eladriel stopped singing and went over to his side of the bars. "just singing a song I picked up on my travels, I think he likes it!" she happily replied . "So did you talk to your father?"

Yes, but he will not just let you go. He says you will still have a trial and can be still found Guilty. My father wants me to be present at the trail as he wants this is to be my kingdom one day" he told her

"He really doesn't like me does he?" she asked.

" no, not at all"

"One question though, why did he have me arrested for treason? Why not simply ban me or kick me out of Mirkwood?"

"He's been under a lot of stress recently with dark clouds hanging over Dol Guilder. Our people are at risk. He needs to protect them but our army is getting smaller . We are losing trade because the roads are no longer safe. Also we have Dwarfs in the area threatening our people. The last thing he needs is to worry about who his son is Flirting with." the prince explained.

"Flirting? When have you been flirting?" Eladriel asked with a smile.

The prince did not answer.

"Your Trial is suppose to be in 4 Hours and it doesn't look good for you." he said

" if it goes bad, I've got something still up my sleeve. Eladriel told him.

The prince though she looked sad but said nothing

"Excuse me, my lord but your are not suppose to talk to the prisoner" came a voice .

They both looked over and saw the captain standing up, with a bruise forming on his head.

Turning back to Eladriel the prince said " I'd better go".

Eladriel weekly smiled at him.

As soon as he had left, she leaned against the bars, slide down them and let tears run down her face. She had hoped that he would have been able to convince his father to let her go. That last trick she had, Thranduil would need to have had a very good memory for it to work. from over 2000 years ago.

She was going to be killed.

She sat there thinking about here sister, how she would never see her again. The twins, little estal her mother. She would never see them again.

She still sat there curled up in the corner, when a tissue appeared in front of

her face. "here, use this" The captain told her. She took the tissue and wiped away her tears

"thank you, why are you being so nice to me now?" she asked

"I was only doing my job, you were being difficult"

"sorry"

The captain went back to his seat and left Eladriel to her thoughts

What do you think?

It's a bit sad cause I was listening to Everstar from the two tower, which is a really sad song, as its about Arwens choice, her love or her family?


	9. The Trial

Yay! I got it up! Ive spend a whole day typing up my storey so next one should be up within the next week!

Also the people I named in the last chapter have still not reviewed. WHY NOT!?

I give these stories but you ignore me! REVIEW!!

Anyway, cookies to Araloth the Random, and I did go to CAPS LOCK MAN, he gave me a good review!!

this chapter is rather sad, but i got one joke into it.

A/n: In my stories Kin slaying is about the worst thing anyone can do, so even to mention the word is very, very bad.

Chapter 9 the Trial -

When the time came for her trial, Eladriel was silent. She did not mutter a single word as she was lead to the great hall where the trial was to be held. She had been arrested before but only in the cities of men, and soon released as they dare not harm a elf in fear of the wrath of the elf lords. King thranduil knew Rivendall would not dare try to attack Mirkwood. Rivendall had enough problems with evil beings in the misty mountains to risk war with its own kin. Eladriel knew this as well. Only the prince would have been able to change the kings mind, but he could not and now she would be found guilty of a crime she never committed and killed. kin slaying.

Eladriel and her guards entered the great hall and saw king thranduil in the middle of a row of lords. To his right sat the prince. While the king looked at her coldly the prince gave her a weak smile. She had never noticed how alike the prince was to his father. Both had blue eyes and long fair hair. To Eladriel all that was different was that Legolas had the same shape of eyes and nose as his mother.

"You have been brought before this court charged with treason. How do you plead?" a lord to the left of thranduil spoke.

"Not guilty" Eladriel spoke clearly, her voice echoing across the hall

"Very well, you may try to convince me why I should not find you guilty" Thranduil told her coldly.

"My lord, I have committed no act of treason. I am just a messenger of Imladris. I would not do anything to anger the rulers of the lands I must travel to and through. I would also not risk ill feelings between realms. Please my lord, I am all my sister has left both our parents are dead. I do not wish to leave her" Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke. Silence followed. Every one was watching the king. Waiting for his judgement.

" Very touching, but I find you guilty of treason."

"NO!" the prince gasped.

"Be quiet!" Thranduil sharply told his son "Your execution will take place in 2 hours. In time for afternoon tea as you said" the prince shot his father a glare at this" does the prisoner have anything to say?"

"Yes I do. I have two request please. The first one being that my belongings and a note be sent to Imladris please." Eladriel told them, stopping herself from crying. Thranduil nodded his head

"fine. and your other request?"

"I wish to give you something my lord." King thranduil motioned for her to approach. She approached him, asking off one of her rings as she walked. When she reached him, she put her ring on the table. "this belonged to my father" without another word she walked back to the guards, who escorted her back to her cell.

Thranduil sat there watching her leave. Then turned his attention to the ring, sat before him.

"Ada, she has done nothing wrong. If you have her killed you will be killing a innocent elf. You cannot have her killed.! It is kin slaying!" The prince protested.

As soon as the word kin slaying had been said the court was still. The lord were not happy with how the court had gone, but none of them would dare mutter that word.

"Silence, you will not ell me what I can and can't do in my own court, now go, all of you." Thranduil ordered, not taking his eyes off the ring.

When the hall was empty, thranduil picked up the ring. It was not made of gold or mithril but of wood. Round the edges was gold inlays. It also had a strange design. Thranduil winded his eyes.

He had seen this ring before.

A long time ago.


	10. The End?

Told you I'll have it up within the week. Notes at the end cause if I put them here it spoil the story.

Chapter 11 – the end?

Eladriel was taken to her cell and there she waited. Tears ran down her face. She had 2 hours to live. She heard someone enter the dungeon, but did not turn around to see who it was.

"Are you ok?" came a voice behind her.

"What do you think? I've got 2 hours to live, with no chance of seeing my sister again." She replied. She could hear the prince getting the and opening her cell. Turning round she saw him entering her cell.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to see me."

"And? I wanted to see you and ask you something?"

"What?" she asked

"That ring you gave my Ada, what does it mean?"

"It belonged to my Ada. 2000 years ago King Thranduil called for aid form Imladris, My Ada was one of those to go to Mirkwood. I begged him not to go. I know something bad would happen but he went. 6 mouths later they returned. My Ada was one of those who fell. That ring belonged to him. It was brought back to my mother who gave it to me. There was also a note, from king Thranduil. And it said that he was alive because my father took a blow aimed for king Thranduil"

"Your Ada saved my Ada"

"And this is how he repays him, by having his daughter executed" she sadly said.

Someone entered the dungeon.

"Legolas, your father wants to see you" Aradunnon said. The prince got up and gave a weak smile to Eladriel.

"I'll see you again before 2" and left following Aradunnon. Closing the cell as he went. Eladriel was left alone again.

The 2 hours went by quick, but the prince did not return. 10 minutes before 2 the guards came for her, both showing sympathy on their faces. She was taken outside of the halls to a small clearing. Elven archers stood along one side along with the captain. None of them looked happy. They looked sad. Eladriel was lead to a tree in full range of the archers, her shackles were taken off. She stood facing the archers. The captain stood at the side and read off a scroll.

"Eladriel messenger of Imladris. You have been found guilty of treason, the punishment of which is death. You will now be executed by the Elven archers of Mirkwood, do you have any last words?"

Eladriel shrugged her shoulders and said

"Ava Vanta i salquesse" the captain and archers looked at her bewildered. Eladriel just shrugged her shoulders at them. The captain shock his head and shouted at the at archers

"Ready." The archers held up their bows and fitted an arrow.

"Aim." Eladriel whispered her sister name and held onto the bracelet that she had made.

"Fi…." The captain started but was cut off by a messenger shouting

"Stop" who handed him a scroll. The captain read this and shouted.

"Stand down" Eladriel watched surprised at what was happening, when the captain came across to her and read form the scroll.

"By the orders of King Thranduil, the prisoner is to be released with a full pardon." Eladriel was staring at the captain with disbelief. She then gave the captain a bear hug. The captain did not know what to do. Elves do not bear hug. Eladriel eventually let go of him, with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"The king also requests that you see him in the great hall" Eladriel nodded and headed to the great hall.

* * *

I love my character too much to kill her off. Just yet.

Ada – father

Ava Vanta i salquesse – keep off the grass

She is mad. The reason I put this cause I saw a spoof photo of Elrond shouting that and it was in a Elvish phase thing I printed off.

Anyway next chapter up next week but after that it may be awhile I've got exams coming up. Yay.


	11. Forgiveness

I'm Back!!!

Exams are over, and I've now officially left school, so I've got till end of august to finish these stories! A short chapter, but the next two will be longer.

Anyway two things to point out is that although elves are usually quite tall, Eladriel is smaller not much though, but it is noticeable, also Eladriel was born in 170 of the third age so right now she is roughly 2821 years old, and her father was killed in 270 when she was 100.

Chapter 11 - Forgiveness

Eladriel entered the great hall for the second time that day. Not knowing whether to be angry or happy. Angry because Thranduil just tried to have her killed, not that she wasn't use to people trying to kill her, happy because he had stopped the execution. That he had ordered. Either she was going to be polite, as fun as that was, she would rather not go thought that all again.

She looked ahead and saw Thranduil on his throne. She approached the king, her footsteps echoed thought the empty hall. When she reached the king and gave a small bow as messengers did. The king spoke first.

" I thought that you reminded me of someone when I first saw you. I couldn't remember who it was. Until I saw your ring. Your father is Maldor is he not?" Eladriel nodded.

" I own my life to him, I would have been killed if he had not took the blow intended for me. I am in his debt and to killing his only daughter is no way to repay it"

A this point Eladriel opened her mouth to speak, but Thranduil continued. " I overacted today. As know doubt my son told you I have been under a lot of stress recently with dark clouds hanging over Dol Guilder. So, I release you, with a full pardon, but you must not speak to the prince again and have left my halls by sunrise. I am still in your family's debt."

"Thank you, my lord. Although I am not Maldors only child, I have a younger sister."

" I was told he only had one child, how old was she?"

"She was less than a year old when he died."

Thranduil gave her a nod and she turned and left. Once she got outside, she gave a sigh of relief and muttered "that was too close, even for me."

And she left back to her room and was happy to see it was still in the mess that she left it in. Although elves were known for there cleanness, Eladriel wasn't a normal elf. The twins in Imladris like to point this out by making jokes about her height.

"Two more weeks and I'll be listening to there joke about me again" she said out load to herself as she begin to pack her things.

* * *

What you think? Please review!!

Maldor = Orlando (Couldn't think of a name Translations so is using the actors names)


	12. A Kiss Goodbye

A long chapter for you, to make up for the short chapter 11!

Notes are at the end!

Chapter 12 - A Kiss Goodbye

4 hours after finding out that she was free, Eladriel was outside by the stables preparing for the journey home.

"Two more weeks and you can eat all the lembas you want. You should cut back you, you know, I'm not sure if it's healthy for a horse to eat it especially a young one like you." she said quietly to the horse.

"Lembas?" came a voice behind her. Turning round, she smiled as it was the prince.

"Yeah, lembas, she ate a bit on a journey a year ago and now steals it from anyone who comes near her with it, which is a lot as she stays at the door of the stables." she explained.

" okay, never heard of a lembas eating horse before, leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've too have left here by dawn or I will be arrested again. Also I've been told not to talk to you." she added with a smile. "I'm a bad influence apparently."

The prince gave her a smile "Do you have to leave now?"

" I'll get ready now, get a few hours sleep then leave." as she spoke, she turned back to her horse. " if the weather stays clear then I'll be back in Imladris within 2 weeks ."

She turned round to face the prince again but found he had moved to behind her. "again, I'm not to talk to you, so back off!" she said giving him a slight push.

"What about a good-bye kiss then, that's not talking." the prince said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha" Eladriel said sarcastically. "if I'm not allowed to even talk to you, I doubt a kiss is allowed." "then at least accept this instead." he handed her a small package.

" what is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see."

She opened it and found a small necklace of mithril shaped as a leaf with two blue gems. She gasped as she saw it. "its beautiful! But I cant accept this, it must be worth a fortune!"

"I'm a prince, it worth nothing to me. wait that came out wrong what I mean is.." But he was cut off with a kiss.

As they broke away, the prince asked her " I thought you went to talk or kiss me?"

"what's life without a little risk" came the reply " but I'd better go and get some sleep. And thank you. For the necklace and saving me. I doubt I'll see you again." and with a smile, she walked to her room.

While it was still dark, Eladriel made her way to the stables, quietly as possible. It would not be wise to wake the king, she was lucky to be freed as it was.

When she arrived at the stables, she found she was not alone.

Entering she found the prince ready to go riding. "what are you doing? Your father will kill you if you go out riding at this hour!" she exclaimed.

" yes, but it is still dangerous for anyone to go riding on their own, while its still dark." he said.

" Fine, it will be you that gets into trouble." they both rode out of the stables and headed across the bridge.

"You never told me what Imladris is like, I'll have to come and visit it again." the prince said.

"again? You've been to Imladris?" she asked surprised. She could never remember the prince being in Rivendall.

" when I was a elfling, around when I was 40, my mother brought me but I can barely remember it." "that Explains it" Eladriel said out loud.

" explains what?"

" About why I can't remember you being in Rivendall, I would have been less than a year old when you came. Well, it's a place of safety, orcs don't enter the valley. Well not very often, we get on or two but the scouts keep us safe. There's usually something to do whether its playing with Elrohir and Elladan, or tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum as I call them, or weapons training. The valley is gorgeous as well, as there's places for swimming and playing." she explained.

" sounds lovely, I will have to visit. Imladris, that's means last homely home doesn't it?" the prince asked.

"Yeah, the last Homely House East of the sea, travellers are welcomed. it's a prefect house, whether you like food or sleep or story-telling or singing or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all, merely to be there is a cure for weariness, fear or sadness. We had dwarfs and a hobbit in before I left"

"dwarfs?" thought the prince. "dwarfs were arrested last night coming in from the west, but there wasn't a hobbit, can't be the same."

" you have to meet a hobbit" Eladriel continued. "Their wonderful creatures, they love food and songs and stories, there are even smaller than dwarfs, too small for me thought I keep walking into them!"

Eladriel went on about Imladris and it visitors, until they came to the edge of the forest. She rode a few steps ahead and turned around to face the prince. " You'd better start heading back now, the longer your away from the palace the more your father will want me dead"

"he won't worry too much, I left him a note, saying I had gone for a ride, he won't blame you"

"Oh, he will, trust me when you've been a messenger as long as I have you know what you can blamed for. Basically everything."

"why do you do it? Be a messenger? You must nearly get killed at least three times a year" He asked Her.

" Once every two months. Because I love seeing the world. And I made a promise to my sister, that I would find out what happened to our mother. I can do that on my travels."

The prince smiled at her and asked her "What way will you travel?"

"South for a few miles, don't worry no further than the old forest road," she added seeing the reaction at his face when she said south. "then West, over the old ford, then decide whether to risk the high pass, or travel down to Drimrill Dale, then home."

Legolas moved his horse so he was beside her. " be careful, and I will see you again." he was about to give her another kiss but Eladriels Horse decided it was time to go home and started whinnying and stomping her feet. Eladriel laughed and gave it a stroke saying

" Ok then, lets go home and you can get spoiled rotten by my sister" Turning to the prince

" I'd better go, I want get far before night falls." With a final smile she pulled her horse around and with a few words of elvish sped off south leaving the prince at the edge of the forest.

* * *

Her horse is young, but is already acting like her owner!!

This was the second last chapter and the last with the prince in it! Next one see Eladriel back in Rivendall, but will tie up loose ends and shows us what Eladriel home life is like!

If anyone spots a error with the place names can you let me know, at some point while typing this I didn't have access to any of my LOTR Books! Same goes with general spelling!

Next chapter may take a bit longer as I want to put the first chapter up of my next story up at the same time!


	13. Epilogue

Okay, first off I'm a little miffed with people, I was rereading my earlier chapters when I noticed a spelling error I've been making throughout the whole story, yet no one noticed. I've been spelling Rivendell wrong, I've been spelling it as RivenDAll when it is RivenDEll.

Apart from that I still love yous.

Anyway, This chapter is late cause if have no internet access for about 2 weeks!

Epilogue

Two weeks after she left Mirkwood, Eladriel found herself looking at a familiar sight. She had entered the valley in which Rivendell sat. it had been two months since she last saw it. She got off her horse and led it down the steep path into the valley. The closer she got to the main house, the loader she could hear singing coming from the elves. She could also smell the wood fires preparing for dinner. She entered the court yard and barely got a chance to head to the stables, when she heard a cry of "Eladriel" and felt something slam into her. Whatever it was Eladriel was thrown to the ground and was hugged by what had hit her. After a moment Eladriel realised it was a elf , and there was only one elf who would dared jump on her.

"Hello, to you too, Lalaith."

"where have you been!? I've been worried about you, you were suppose to be back a month ago!" Lalaith snorted at her sister

"And what is this?" She added spotting the necklace.

"its just something I was giving, now get off!" Eladriel Pushed off her sister and got up . "and where is lord Elrond?"

" I saw him heading to his study with Elladan and Elrohir. They had taken estal out on a walk and apparently got him into trouble with a orc"

With a nod at her sister, she headed to see him. On her way she path blocked by a small child

" hello Estal, I heard you got into a bit of trouble while I was away."

" yeah Dan and Ro took me swimming and I killed an orc and then glorfy shouted at them and now ada is going to shout at them!" the child said brightly . " I missed you!"

" yeah right, you didn't miss me, you missed my stories, which you can get from anyone from Rivendell." Eladriel said, crouching down to estals level.

" yeah but you tell them better than anyone else and Dan and Ro are not allowed to tell me stories cause they told me a really , really scary one. Will you tell me a story?"

" not right now I have things to do, maybe later."

and estal ran off in the direction of the kitchen, she assumed to sweet talk the cook into giving him some food. Eladriel reached Elrond's Study and was about to knock when the door opened and two identical elves walked out both looking rather sheepish. But both their faces brighten when they saw Eladriel.

" Eladriel! You've decide to come back then, have you? " said Elladan. Or Elrohir. Very few could tell which one was which. Eladriel wasn't one of them.

" of course I came back do you think I would leave my sister with you two?" she replied. The twins were about to reply when the study opened out behind them and Glorfindel appeared and with a glare at the twins said

"go on then, you have somewhere to be!."

" yes, lord Glorfindel." the twins said at the same time and walked down the corridor. Once they had left Glorfindel turned to Eladriel "was the message delivered?"

"yes, eventually" "eventually?" " I was attacked and injured entering Mirkwood." Glorfindel nodded and went back into the study.

Eladriel headed back to the courtyard and found Elladan and Elrohir talking to her. " so what did happen to estal" Lalaith asked " well, we took ours eyes off him for a minute" started one.

" and when we turned round again , and a dead orc was lying at his feet and he was holding two blades" continued the other.

" turned out that he had taken both our blades while when our backs were turned"

" and the orc came at him so he stabbed at it like we had showed him too"

" unfortunately Glorfindel had been hunting that very orc and came out the bushes and saw estal"

"so naturally he told ada who has forbidden us to take him out of the house without a adult or someone responsible."

"so your on babysitting duty for a long time." Elladan told Eladriel

"40 years to be exact" added Elrohir

" no chance! I've just almost just been killed, I'm not babysitting!" she retorted

"almost been killed?! When!? Where!?" Shouted Lalaith.

" Ai! don't yell at me! Why do you think I was away for so long, it wasn't through choice, though I did meet a lovely elf." Eladriel said with a small smile on her face.

" lovely? What was he like? What's his name? Tell me!" Lalaith Shouted grabbing on to her sister arm.

Elladan snorted and asked " what's he got, that I haven't then?"

Eladriel paused and thought about this than came out with " A brain"

Elrohir and Lalaith laughed at this, while Elladan mumbled " bet he isn't a lord"

" you'd be surprised, anyway it doesn't matter, I wont see him again, I was arrested for treason over it"

"you were arrested for treason? Where?" Elrohir asked

"Mirkwood" came the casual reply

" The punishment for treason is Death in Mirkwood how on arda did you escape?"

" thranduil released me at the last minute. The very last minute." Eladriel replied.

Now that they knew that part of her story, Lalaith went back to the topic of Eladriel mystery Elf. Turing to the Elrohir she stared discussing who it could be.

"So it's a lord of some sort but they must be close to King thranduil or else she wouldn't have been arrested." Lalaith started

" yes but it cant be too close because then he won't be allowed into Rivendell to see her and thranduil takes the most important lords with him when he comes here" Elrohir said

Eladriel intervened by saying " when were done talking about my non existent, or frankly wanted, love life, are you two suppose to be somewhere, and what is wrong with Elladan, because he hasn't flirted with me since I got here."

" yes we do, and nothing is wrong with me. Can I get a kiss?, cause I haven't annoyed you like your sister and my brother have. " Elladan said

"no" came a quick reply.

" good point actually, were to go to the armoury and clean every last piece of weapon and shield as punishment for estals walk, so we had better get going before Ada or Glorfindel catches us here." Elrohir said

Lalaith and her sister watched the twins walk off, before Eladriel went off to get changed get some good food and she hoped some ale, before being attacked by estal for a story.

Although she knew she wasn't going to get much sleep, it was still good to be home.

Ada -father

Glorfy - a nickname for Glorfindel

Giving up on the reviews, thanks to Araloth the Random the only person who reviewed!

Also this the final chapter of this story. The next one is up now and is about Eladriel during the war of the ring ! And she still has a anger management problem, and will not be told what to do!


End file.
